Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure is related to a process cartridge.
Related Art
A process cartridge configured to be detachably attached to an image forming apparatus is known. The process cartridge may include, for example, a photosensitive drum, a developing roller, a cleaner, a waste toner container, and a conveyer tube. The developing roller may supply toner to a surface of the photosensitive drum. The cleaner may remove the toner from the surface of the photosensitive drum. The waste toner container may store the removed toner. The conveyer tube may convey the toner from the cleaner to the waste toner container.